The legend of Crossroads Fate
by Dragon Enforcer
Summary: A race long ago to be extinct, an heir to a forgotten throne, a tree of destruction secret location is passed down from genetics. And all Crossroads wants one simple thing and that is to graduate from canterlot high school but his life has been turned upside down. What is he really? A human? A palletkine? Or something more complicated? Dracongus is on the move and he is a courage


The legend of Crossroads Fate

[Disclaimer: I do not own Hasbro Studios or My little pony and this was purely for fun and I was inspired to write this fanfiction after watching My little pony Equestria Girls, The Legend of Everfree. This takes place when the mane seven were in their sophmore year after The forgotten friendship equestria girls episode came out and this includes not only the main six elements of harmony, but the debuts of two new elements of harmony. Integrity, and courage.]

A double eclispe? A mysterious new student shows up with a mysterious prophecy and untold magic. Can the mane seven and some old enemies help him become the legend that he was made to be?

[Chapter 1: A fresh beginning at CHS.

It's been a while since i could remebered. This unusal dream and it's been bugging me for countless nights besides working for Madam Zecora and even she was stumped with my visons and I don't know what it means. It starts and ends the same. Diving in the way to protect a yellow butterfly with teal eyes looking into my discolored eyes and them tear up as mine were turned into opalescense.

"Roady? Honey? Are you ok?" I heard my adopted mother of seventeen years and ten months was knocking on my basement and she poked her head in my basement bedroom and she sighed to herself as she sees me put a coin in one of many jars with many different labels. "The statue dream again dear?"

I sighed rubbing the sleep from my eyes as i put said jar away with its dozen brothers. "Yeah. twentith time this past couple months. This is getting ridiculous. You and aunt Luna sure about me returning to a high school after what happend at Crystal Prep?"

Celestia light up all of sudden: "Dear, Canterlot High school is very different from what happened at Crystal Prep. You'll see. Look." She sat down on the foot of my bed. "I'm very sorry about what happened but, it's a new day and besides" She chuckled slightly: "You could use some new friends and you deserve a second chance at your education after you were falsely expelled. You are a very gifted young man and your smart, funny, sweet and you know how to be yourself.

I put a little bit of thought in what Celestia was saying to me. "I guess your right. As usual. Let me get dressed for this new school. A button up attire or something casual?" I opened up my closet and I noticed a unique outfit. A silver t-shirt with a blue pair of jeans and an chrome ankh on the sides. I glanced at my lucky bracelet with seven different pins. A crystal heart, a sword and sheild, a shooting star, a part of a pair of sunglasses, a rose, a sun and a moon.

When we drove to Canterlot high, vice principle Luna greeted both of us at the faculty lot. "Welcome to Canterlot High Crossroads." She said as she gave me my parking pass for my motorcycle that Mr. Filthy Rich gave to me on my seventeenth birthday. I felt a breeze blow towards the north west. "I don't know how to explain this but, I like this place. It has a sense of familarilty and harmony."

"Oh you'll be surprised on this school and it's students. This school has untold ma" Luna caught herself before she could complete the thought.

"Untold what now?" I asked her tilting my head in curiosity as they handed me my schedule for the school year. "I have to do a full year of school because of what happened?" I asked them before I started to apply for summer school.

"Roady, your fine. Former dean Cadance looked into your case and you were cleared of the charges. Your older brother and Silver Moon were held responsible for what happened and your best friend, Gypsy Soul." Celestia said with a caring smile as Vice principal Luna nodded in agreement.

I thought about it and I nodded as they cracked a warm smile. "Yeah, I guess your both right. It's a new day, and a chance at redemption."

"Don't forget a chance to make new friends. I mean, Lucky Stars is on tour, Rosebud Thorn is working at her families florwery." Pricinpal Celestia said jabbing my side as I groaned in my head.

"Promise me that this school doesn't... Does anyone else hear a talking dog?" I asked them as my hightened sense of hearing heard something uniqie. They both shook their heads. "I'll try to keep my abilities in line and not have things go chaotic. I shuddered at the last time they got out of hand by accident. (foreshadowing for a future chapter.) I followed the little voice until it lead me to a band room. I gently knocked on the door because I heard music coming from inside. "Is anyone in their?"

"Is that you Zepthryl Breeze?" A quiet voice whispered which I barely caught.

"Um, no. Who is Zepthryl Breeze? I'm new to Canterlot high. May I please come in?" I asked quietly.

"Let him in Fluttershy, I know him. Come on in, Crossroads." I heard a familair voice allowing me to enter.

"Well, as I live and breath. Twilight Sparkle. It's been a while. Good to see that you have put down the books and has actully made some friends. So very impressed with your sucessful choices." I calmy said with a proud smile.

"Uh, Twi? you know this guy?" An energetic pinkette asked looking me over. You had a boyfriend and you didn't tell us? How could you?" The blush on Twilights face was priceless as i restrained my chuckles.

"Pinkie! why on earth would you say that darling? One of Twilights friends said rather ladylike. "Say aren't you the same fellow who got thrown out of a fancy restaurant because of an issue with the silverware or something like that?" She asked me and I casually shrugged.

"Yeah that was me. Guilty as charged." I answered sheepishly as I notice that she had a hungry gleam in her eye. I shrugged it off as I walked around Twilights friends looking them up and down. "Moms description of you girls checks out. Allow me to introduce myself. Names Crossroads Fate. You could either call me Rhoodes, Crossroads, or Roady.

"Nice to metcha Roady. I'm Pinkie Pie." Pinkie said energeticly at she pulled a party cannon out of her hair and fired it.

"Pinkie!" Her friends shouted angerily.

"Calm down, calm down. I'll clean this up. Hold on." I stepped between the the girls and Pinkie as I opened up my bookbag and I pulled out a vacum cleaner and a few seconds the bandroom looked good as new. "There we go, good as new. Not a single piece of confetti anywhere. besides pink; She looked at me with confusion; "Like Gypsy used to say, go all out." I finsished pulling out a huge party cannon from my bookbag "She's all yours, pink. Enjoy." I looked over the rest of the girls. I gestured to the rocker girl. "You must be Sunset Shimmer. Doing well on the path of redemption. A difficult path to walk but, your aura is blaze inferno. Don't let your past define who you are." I turned to the rainbow haired girl. "You must be Rainbow Dash."

"The one and only. Why, you heard of how awesome I am? Rainbow Dash asked cockingly.

"Your ego knows no bounds does it rainbow dash?" I asked raising an eyebrow confidently as I glance to the cowgirl; "You must be Applejack. Nice to meet you."

"Howdy Roady." Applejack leaned forward and looked into my blue and green eyes; "Don't you work for the exotic tea saleswoman Madam Zecora? The smootie shack is about low on fruit;

"Say no more Aj. I got you covered. Remerber to dip them in warm water and stand back." I assured her gently putting a hand on her left shoulder then I felt a warm feeling on my braclet as an apple appeared on it. I turned to the last two girls. "You must be the ladylike girl and I assume that your name is Rarity? Bonjour miss Rarity. A lovely rose for the lady." I said making a rose appear from my palm and I bow in front of her handing the rose and she blushed slightly smelling the rose.

The quiet one named Fluttershy was holding spike stepped up; "H...Hi Roady." I nodded quietly as I gently let spike sniff my hand.

"It's ok fluttershy, I trust him." Spike said until he remebers that I didn't know that dogs could talk.

"Huh, so that was you that I heard from my moms office. Relax, I know how to keep a secret. I cross my heart." I assured spike as i scratched behind him behind the ears as I crossed my heart and zipped my lips shut. "So, this is the band known as the Rainboom? Well, nice to meet all of ya and I'm glad to be another classmate of yours. Just don't even think about using me to butter up the principle and vice principle because it would never work. Okay? And another thing, in two months this coming friday is a solar eclispe and a blackout festival. Just letting you girls aware of the surprise besides me as a new student here." The bell rang signling the begining of the first day of our junior year and a second chance for me to do something great with my life.


End file.
